Meeting The Albino- Chapter 1
by Zitomi DeadLover
Summary: This is just a regular Soul Eater&Reader fanfic. I repeat Soul Eater&Reader NOT Soul EaterxReader. This fanfic series is ship free, but i did base the main character's(you) personality traits on myself for reference. And I happen to have a dirty mind and a slightly foul mouth. So,If you want ships,don't like cursing or friends with benefits scenarios,this is not the fanfic for you.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: Getting Ready~

(Bouken Desho Desho Ringtone Plays From My phone) " Ughh….." Morning. Damn, I hate mornings. …Sigh~ I get up out of my bed and turn off the alarm on my phone "Hm?" I look out of my window to see a big, smiling sun in the sky "Oh, right.I moved here ... I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out and get a better look around…" I get up out of my bed and turn off the alarm on my phone "Hm?" I look out of my window to see a big, smiling sun in the sky "Oh, that's right. I moved here yesterday…I look around in my room .Hmm…. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a better look around." I go in the bathroom and start getting ready to go out~

(Y/N), my name's (Y/N). I moved here into Death City yesterday and pretty much passed out after I finished unpacking. I really just moved into DC because it always seems to have a handful of things going on every now and then. I kind of like that. Let's see….I guess I could be considered a tomboy, I am rough. But I'm not obnoxious. I really only care for 3 things: anime, video games, and music. As long as I have those, I am a sane person. Especially the music. I fucking love music! And not just because I play the guitar. Oh, pardon my French. I don't exactly have a parental control on my mouth. Even so, I don't swear like an idiot. As for my physical appearance...I'm fairly tall, about 5'8. I have short to medium length black hair that's somewhat frizzy. I guess my breasts are above average...I don't know...I don't really pay attention to these things, except when they don't fit into a damn bra and I have to waste my money to get new ones. I do wear glasses, but not all of the time because I keep losing them. I also have a dirty mind. But I keep it under control. Back to the music, I pretty much listen to all kinds of music, except rap and hip-hop and whatever else may fall into that category. The only real exception is Epic Rap Battles of History. Well, I guess that's pretty much me in a nutshell, or two. Sigh...Alright, I should finish getting ready so I can go out.~

I finish washing up and put on a black pair of jeans, a sex pistols t-shirt,and some black and blue gym shoes "I hope I meet someone or something remotely interesting...or cute..Hehe, I'm hopeless." I grab my phone and put it in my pocket and then look out the window. "Hmm,it's pretty nice out." I take my phone out of my pocket to see the time. "Its only 9:48. I've got plenty of time….hehehe. Especially since i don't have anyone here to nag me around!" After stuffing my phone back in my pocket, I grab my dark blue hoodie and put it on as I walk to the front door. After approaching the door, I put my hand on its knob and slowly turn it hesitantly before I stop. "Uh….why am I so freaking nervous? I'm just going to look around. Its not like I'm meeting up with anyone." Feeling the wrong pocket for my phone, I realize that I forgot something. "Oh damn. I forgot to get some money to take with me" I go back into my room and grab about $20 to put in my pocket. "Okay. I'm good. No need to hold back" I go back to the door, grabbing my keys off the kitchen counter. This time I won't fail myself. I've slept off this enough. I place my hand back on the door knob and turn it to the point where it's almost open. "Alright (Y/N) Today's the day...here we go!" After opening the front door, I step out and close it behind me, taking in my new hometown.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a little warmer than I thought it would be. Oh well, i like wearing hoodies for the hell of it anyways. "This place looks pretty nice." I say to myself after looking to my left and seeing a man with medium white hair walking out of his house. So i start walking a bit and looking around. The stores are nice, the people seem well going. And some of the guys are actually kinda cute. So are some of the girls. But I would never say that. "Wow. I actually like this place a lot" After i start walking around a little and stopping in a few stores, this place is starting to grow on me. "I already love it here. Hmm?" I see my friend Gita walking around. She said she would move in with me to be my roomie. I honestly wouldn't be all that comfy by myself. But hell, the more the merrier right? "Yo Gita!" I see her turn around and walk over to me. She's still sporting a long brunette braid and skinny jeans. "Yo Y/N what's up?" she asks me while resting her hands behind her head, showing off her ghost tank top. I don't know how she can wear tank tops all the time. I like t-shirts and all but i really hate having my arms exposed. But Gita gets hot easily...Hehe, especially when we cuddle. She's really the only person that i cuddle with. She's also one of the few people I'm okay with knowing that I'm bi. She does make the tank work though. I mean she is about a size smaller than me and her arms are small. I'm overthinking shit again. "Taking a look around. Didn't think I'd see you so soon." I kinda smile and start walking with her. "So Y/N, see any cute guys since you got here? I was Talkin to this pretty cute guy with blue hair earlier. I fought him first over a bottle of soy sauce...I may or may not have started it though. Hehehe." She fought a guy over soy sauce? "Over soy sauce? He didn't fight back right?" "Well yeah he did. We basically brawled for like a half hour. I actually forgot why we were fighting. And I'm guessing he did too since we both stopped at the same time. And Then he just let me take the soy sauce. So we were talking and he took me to his place and showed me his gym and everything." I'm...wow that actually sounds like the perfect guy for her. "Wow. Sounds like you've been enjoying yourself." "Haha yeah. What about you? Did you meet anyone since you got here?" Meet anyone….Hm. "Did i meet anyone?...Hm well~"

**Flashback**

Last night I was almost done unpacking and decided to take a break. I put some shoes on since i already had on some jeans and a black and white quarter link button up shirt. "I'm getting kinda hungry. Might as well go out." I look out the window and grab about $17. "I'm pretty sure there's an ALDIS around here. I could go for some veggie burgers and a good dessert." After grabbing my keys i go out the door and start walking to the store. There are a lot more people out here than i thought there would be. I really love this place. Everything is still open and looks like they'll be open for a while and ALDIS isn't that far away. I'll sit for a while and rest my feet….even though i haven't even walked a whole block. I see a fountain and sit on it while looking and the water and coins. "Pretty nice looking fountain. Hmm. I wonder if there are any penalties for taking a few coins out. There are a hell ton of quarters in here" I giggle to myself and see a guy with short white hair walk around the other side of the fountain. He's really cute. There's no way he's single. Whoa what the hell?! "Ugh i really am hungry. All of a sudden hunger is turning me into a freaking guy chaser" I slyly lean back and ever so carefully retreat a quarter from the fountain. My hand is almost above the water annndd- "What are you doing?" A deep voice sneaks up behind me asks me. I quickly drop the quarter and turn around to see that it's the white haired guy i was pretty much gawking at earlier. "I uhh..Well I was just, um not stealing! Hehe that's for sure." He looks at me and then i notice that his eyes are red. "I never said anything about stealing." He smiles at me as i stand up. "Hehe you didn't. I was just uhh... You know i was actually on my way to get something to eat." Whew totally dodged the whole stealing thing. I see that his eyes are kinda wandering up and down my body. Or it could just be me. "Really. Are you inviting me to come with you?" There's that damn smile again...why is he so cute?! It's like holding candy in front of a baby but not close enough so it can't have it. "Sure. If you want to that is. I just moved here a few days ago and I'm almost done unpacking." I guess i forgot to introduce myself. "Cool. My name's Soul. What's yours cutie?" Damn I'm hungry. I slowly start walking as Soul walks with me. "My name's Y/N." I tell him as we approach ALDIS. "Cute name." He smiles again. "Hehe thanks."


End file.
